The objective of this research is to develop, characterize and exploit immobilized enzyme systems for the catalysis of organic reactions in water-immiscible solvents. Three esterases have been chosen for evaluation and development. These enzymes are attractive candidates for the preparation of optically-active synthetic intermediates from asymmetric compounds or from racemic mixtures. The development of immobilized enzymes for organic synthesis will provide important new tools for the generation of optically-active pharmaceuticals. The enzymes will be immobilized on carrageenan, a new immobilization matrix that Enzyme Technology Research Group, Inc. has demonstrated is effective for stabilizing enzymes in contact with organic solvents. It is our intention to produce materials that can be used with ease by the synthetic chemist. We propose to address three specific research topics: 1) reaction scope, 2) operational parameters,and 3) enzyme kinetics. We will do this using established methods designed to result in carrageenan-immobilized enzymes for chemical synthesis. Enzyme Technology Research Group, Inc. views this as the critical beginnings of an overall program to develop a battery of commercial enzyme catalysts adapted to organic synthesis.